How Much Do You Love Me?
by ruiiko
Summary: It's Valentines Day. Gumi plans to spend it with her sweetheart, but a certain jerk just happend to come in and spoil their day by flirting with her girlfriend. Gumi can't help but wonder, just how much does Lily love her, as much as she loves Lily.


**Blah. Valentines day tho. Buut, I tried my best to come up with something for it, so hopefully you guys like it! I kinda got some inspiration from watching degrassi and stuff like that, so yeh. Enjoy!**

* * *

Febuary 14th.

Valentines day.

Normally, Gumi would feel pretty bad on this day, but this time, it was different! For as long as she could remember, she had been single. But only 3 months ago had this wonderful human being stepped into her life, forever changing everything that mattered.

Well, maybe that was a little over dramatic. Gumi had known this person for as long as she could remember. It was only three months ago that they had started going out, though. But perhaps it wasn't really over exageratting in saying that it changed alot that mattered. Because that at much was true.

This wonderul person was Gumi's girlfriend, Lily. The most beautiful girl Gumi had ever laid eyes on. Gumi had known her for as long as she could remember, and they were always super close. More than just best friends, but not really sisterly. They had always been there for eachother, and told eachother everything. They were pretty different, though.

Gumi was a dorky, shy girl.

Lily was lovely, and very out going.

To Gumi's luck though, no matter how popular Lily was, she always made time to hang out with Gumi.

Gumi could still remember. Back when they had first entered high school, sometime around the second semester, Gumi had admitted to Lily that she was a lesbian. Lily seemed shocked at first, but had accepted her anyways.

In 10th grade, they weren't as close as they used to be, but that was okay because at the time Gumi had found a new set of friends. They kept in touch, but rarely hung out that often. Time to time it was just a simple 'hey' while passing in the halls. Sometimes if Lily wanted to talk or rant, she'd call Gumi, and vice versa, just like they did before drifting off. So it's not like they were completely strangers, or that they weren't friends anymore.

11th grade, Gumi espicially remembered a time where Lily told her she was going to the prom, some guy had asked her. Gumi didn't know what to think, her mind felt foggy. But she encouraged her anyways, and told her to have a good time! Lily called her not too long after the prom had ended, she was crying. She said her date stuck her up, and never showed up. Gumi, who had just gotten her liscence at the time, drove to where the prom was, picking her up. She was all dressed up. Gumi drove her to a fine restaurant and they had dinner together, Gumi comforted Lily and made her laugh and smile. After that she took her to a park, and as friends, they danced together. Gumi's favorite part, was at the end of the night when she brought Lily home. Just as Lily was about to get out of the car, she leaned over, giving Gumi a friendly peck on the cheek, saying "Thanks for being a good friend. Next time I'm driving us around and taking us out to dinner though!"

Now the two were in grade 12, and Lily was finally all hers. Since that time in grade 11, they had been super close again. At the end of grade 11, right before summer started, Lily told Gumi she was bi-sexual. And now they were a couple! Gumi could hardley beileve she was dating this beauty, but she wouldn't second guess it for a second. Their relationship was hard at times, but every twist and turn was tottally worth it, as long as they were in it together.

The day had started out great. Gumi had woken up to a text from Lily saying, "_Hey beautiful. :) Happy valentines day! I've got some fun stuff planned for today. ;) See you at school baby!" _So she was pretty excited. You should have seen the look on Gumi's face upon reading that text; she practically blasted out of bed like a rocket, getting ready for school!

At school, the couple greeted eachother, exchanging hugs and kisses.

"So, listen," Lily began, as they walked down the school halls, her arm slung around Gumi's shoulder, cuddling her closely, Gumi's arm wrapped around Lily's waist, absorbing her warmth.

"We haven't really had a special date in a while. When was the last time we went out to dinner? Grade 11 I think... I don't really think we can call it a date though." Lily chuckled.

"Hm, you're right. But it was a fun night, don't you think?" Gumi looked up at her girlfriend, her eyes gleaming brightly. She just couldn't stop staring at her, she was so beautiful. Gumi felt like the gawky, awkward boyfriend who couldn't keep his eyes off his perfect girlfriend.

Lily laughed. "Well, you sure made it alot more better. I don't think it woulda been too great, if I hadn't called you."

"I'm glad to help!" Gumi smiled brightly.

"Right. But anyways, I said I was gunna drive us around and take you out to dinner next time, but never got around to it... so tonight shall be our night!" Lily said, kissing Gumi on the cheek. "I promise."

Gumi blushed. "I look forward to it then!"

The bell rang, then.

To their luck, they had first class together.

Science.

Gumi's favorite subject!

The two were working on a project together. Well, atleast, Gumi was. Lily wasn't a big fan of science, and always just claimed that Gumi was doing better in this project than she ever would have, either way. Lily kind of felt guilty for letting her girlfriend doing all the work, but she knew she wouldn't be any help, herself.

Students were piling into the class, one by one, taking their seats. Everyone already had their own partners, and were steady at work.

The teacher walked into class, taking her position at her desk, and began to take attendance. She called out a few named, before a certain name sounded from her mouth. "Akaito Shion?" Just as she said this, the red haired male walked into class. As usual, his posture was lazy, and he had a bored expression on his face. His hands were stuffed into his sagging jeans, his blazer hanging open, chest exposed from popping buttons.

And just as Gumi feared, as his name was called, and he had entered the room, Lily's head shot up, eyes connecting with the guy. He shot her a grin, winking at her, Lily's cheeks turning bright red. Gumi gave him a look of disgust. This wasn't the first encounter she had with him. He was always flirting with Lily, and Lily allowed it half the time! Whenever Akaito was around, it was as if Gumi didn't even exist, or that Lily wasn't in a relationshi, either!

"Wassup?" Akaito said to the teacher.

The teacher looked up from her papers, sighing deeply. "Mr. Shion, please don't 'wassup' me. I'm not one of your little goons. You can talk to them like that, but not me."

Lily giggled loudly, so Akaito could hear.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then."

"Further more, where have you been for the past few days? You know we've started a new project, and if you don't get this started at the least, it could lead to poor grades."

Akaito only glared at her for a moment, before speaking up. "Well, yes, I could tell you where I've been or what I've been doing, but I don't think it's exactly appropriate for the school, if you get what I'm saying." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. The class burst into laughter, Lily too.

Gumi only looked around in disgust. How was that funny in the least? Why did everyone like this guy, or think he was funny? All he was was a sketchbag who always threw game at her girlfriend, and slacked off in class or skipped, smoking out back. He never impressed Gumi at all. And she didn't know what Lily saw in him at all. Wasn't Lily supposed to be hers anyways?

The teacher only rolled her eyes. "Alright. Well, you'll need to sign in with the office. And since you have no partners for the project you could work with... hm..." The teacher paused to look around the class. Everyone else was already getting started, but Gumi was glaring at the teacher with furrowed brows. Lily was making flirty faces at Akaito. "...Gumi and Lily. I'm sure they could use some more help."

Gumi slammed her face on the desk. _'Why.'_ Gumi moaned. Just her luck.

So, after about a half hour, Akaito finally returned and joined his new group. "Hey." He said to Lily, his voice smooth.

"Hey." Lily grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Gumi gave them a look of disgust, feeling hurt inside that her beloved was flirting with someone else right in front of her.

"What are we working on?" Akaito asked.

And for once, Lily gave Gumi some recognition! "Oh, well, we're working on this here valcano. I mean, well, she is. I didn't really have much to do with it." Gumi felt herself gleaming brightly.

Akaito looked over to Gumi for a moment. "Really, that's pretty impressive, I must say."

Lily shrugged. "Yeah, true. I could never do something like that, you know, I'm not as smart as her."

Gumi's jaw dropped a little. "Lily, don't say that..." She scolded. "You're very smart, you know!" She smiled.

"Shut up, carrot head." Lily snapped at her, before turning back to Akaito.

Gumi paused, feeling hurt. Lily never snapped at her...

"Besides, it's just silly nerdy stuff." Lily laughed.

Akaito laughed as well. "Right, though? Only nerds are able to do stuff like that."

Gumi's brows furrowed, feeling tears come to her eyes. Lily never ever said stuff like this... usually when Akaito was around, Lily would just ignore Gumi. But she'd apologize and make up for it later. But today, she was actually trying to hurt her! Well, it sure was working.

Without thinking, Gumi whipped out of her seat, feeling the tears spill, running out the door as quick as possible. The teacher tried calling her name to get her come back, but Gumi just kept running down the halls, not wanting to be anywhere near her girlfriend, or that stupid jerk.

"What's up with her?" Akaito asked, the two of them seemed rather shocked.

Meanwhile, Gumi couldn't stop crying, as she craddled her knees in a bathroom stall. She thought Lily loved her. Why couldn't she just ignore her? She wouldn't have minded as much, but she was full out insulting her... Gumi didn't understand why. Lily was supposed to be her lover, her best friend. She wasn't supposed to be flirting with boys, either. Lily was supposed to be hers! Only hers! Why'd she have to have a crush on that stupid jerk?

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open. Gumi gasped, holding her breathe. Her body was still shaking from crying so hard, but she didn't want anyone to hear her.

She could see feet just standing in the middle of the bathroom floor. "Gumi...?" A voice sounded. But it wasn't Lily's. It was another good friend of Gumi's, her name was Rin.

"Gumi, are you in here?" She called out.

Hesitantly, Gumi opened her stall door, looking out with teary eyes.

"Are you crying?" Rin asked, a frown forming on her face, as she walked over to Gumi, crouching down to her level. "Why are you crying?"

Gumi's lip quivered for a moment, but she couldn't find the right words.

"Come on, let's get up then." Rin said, helping her friend up, to get her out of the stall.

But just as the two stood up, Gumi burst into tears. "Hey, it's okay!" Rin comforted Gumi, leading her over to a wall, and they slumped down together. Gumi couldn't stop crying, as she leaned against Rin for support, unable to contain herself.

"Lily - Akaito - they, they... and..." Gumi chocked out inbetween sobs. She snivelled, trying to hold her tears in long enough to form a coherent sentance. "Lily and Akaito just keep flirting with eachother in front of me... and, and, and... Lily was even insulting me, and I thought she loved me, and why would she need to flirt with him when she has me?" Gumi burst out into tears again.

"Oh, Gumi..." Rin sighed, stroking her hair in attempts to comfort her.

Lily was cousins with Rin. So Rin understood what Gumi was talking about. Lily was quite flirtatious, but it was almost as if she couldn't help herself. As bad as that sounded, but Lily really did love Gumi! Whenever Rin and Lily were together, that's all Lily would talk about.

"Lily does love you... trust me, she does..." Rin sighed.

"Then why does she always ignore me when she's around Akaito?! I thought she was in a relationship with ME... not him..."

"She just... I don't know, Gumi." Rin sighed. "But she does love you."

Gumi looked up at Rin. "How do you know?..." She snivelled.

"Dude. Whenever we hang out, you're all she talks about." Rin reassured her.

Gumi had stopped crying by now. "R-really?"

"Heck yeah, man! She's always saying how beautiful you are, and how much she loves you, and that she wished she could have asked you out sooner and all these great things."

Gumi smiled a bit. Rin smiled as well.

"See, I see that smile!" Rin laughed.

"But, what about Akaito?" Gumi's smile dropped again.

Rin shook her head. "Don't mind him. He's an idiot. And even if Lily flirts with him, she's not stupid enough to leave you for him. She loves you so much, man, you don't even know."

Just then, the bathroom door flung open again. This time it was Lily.

"Gumi..." She whispered.

Rin glanced from Lily back to Gumi, and stood up. "I'll leave you two alone then..." She mumbled, and gave Lily a harsh glare before leaving the bathroom.

Gumi didn't look Lily in the eyes. "Don't you and Akaito have something to do..." She mumbled.

Lily walked over to her, croaching down to her level. "Gumi, I... I'm really sorry..."

Gumi looked her girlfriend in the eyes, before jumping open and backing away. "Don't give me that! Lily, he likes you! And I know you like him, too..." Gumi sighed, looking away.

"No, Gumi, I don't! Really!" Lily said, standing up, getting closer to her. She tried touching Gumi's shoulder to calm Gumi down, but Gumi slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, as tears fell again. 'Okay, Lily! I LOVE you! I'd do anything for you, and in return you ignore me or insult me around that stupid sketchbag!" She continued. "I get it, I'm not the coolest, I'm a geek, a loser, whatever it is you wanna call me, I'm NOT as beautiful as you, but do I not satisfy your needs?!" She slumped against the wall, feeling her weight dragging her down again.

"Gumi, I... I don't like him, you do make me happy, you do, really, Gumi, I'm sorry..." Lily said. She had never seen Gumi so angry, or expressive of herself! It was kind of scary. Lily began to walk towards Gumi again, and before the green haired girl could do anything, with a swift movement, Lily's arms were up against the wall, so Gumi couldn't escape her.

Gumi looked Lily in the eyes, her heart beating fast in her chest, her breathe ragged from yelling so much. "I don't even know why you're going out with me." Gumi admitted.

Lily looked genuinly hurt by this. "What do you mean?"

"Look at you. You're beautiful. You're cool. You have lots of friends. And look at me. I'm awkward, and shy and quiet."

"And those are some of the many reasons I love you, Gumi." Lily said, and kissed Gumi on the forehead.

Gumi broke into tears again. "Then why do you flirt with Akaito whenever you can...?" She snivelled.

Lily looked away.

"See, I knew you didn't have a reason." Gumi shook her head, and began to push Lily off of her, but Lily grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the wall.

"LET ME GO!" Gumi yelled, squirming in Lily's grip, but Lily didn't. She just leaned in, and kissed Gumi, right on the mouth, making it last for a while. Gumi had no obligations, only allowing her girlfriend to kiss her.

Lily pulled away. "I love you, Gumi. I really do. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I'm very sorry... I just don't know how to act whenever he's around. I feel like he expects me to be cool and stuff... so... I do whatever it is for him to notice me. It's not that I like him like that, I just... I don't know, Gumi, but I really am so very sorry for hurting you..."

Gumi looked into Lily's eyes for a moment. She could tell that Lily really was sorry, she could see the emotion in her eyes. That was enough for Lily. She loved her too much to stay mad at her, anyways. A smile just spread across her face. "Okay, fine. I forgive you." Gumi said, resting her head against Lily's shoulder.

"Just promise me you won't flirt with Akaito anymore... he isn't worth it, Lily... plus, you have me still." Gumi said.

Lily smiled. "Alright, I can do that. I wouldn't wanna give my cute girlfriend up for anything, anyways."

The two looked eachother in the eyes, before sharing a kiss.

"I love you, Gumi. I really do."


End file.
